The New Moon Diaries
by blackgem17
Summary: Edward has left, leaving Elena devastated, but not broken. Until one act that leads Elena to turn it all off. Elijah sends her to Klaus, but that don't stop her current foes, Tanya and Rosalie. And to make matters worst, Volturi adds themselves to the growing list of pains.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD/TWILIGHT CHARACTERS NOR THE COVER PAGE.

 **Elena's POV**

"NO!" I gasped loudly, trying to catch my breath. I looked around to find myself safely back in my room. I was no longer in that safe drowning. The man with the green eyes no longer haunting me.

I looked over to my clock and it was 3:45 a.m.. Luckily, it was a Saturday. No worries about falling asleep in class. I squirmed out of bed, sliding on my sweats.

I left my room, instantly shivering when my feet padded against the cold, maple wood floor. I went down the stairs quietly, trying not to awake anyone. I flipped the switch in the kitchen.

I sighed as I lugged over to refrigerator to retrieve my moose tracks ice cream. I swiped it up, then I went to living room to watch Netflix. I settled on couch with a cover and turned to my favorite show, Supernatural. I got half-way into my first episode before I heard footsteps behind me.

I looked up from the t.v. to find Mikael. "Another nightmare?" He asked.

"Yeah. I didn't even try to go to sleep. You?" I asked, patting the seat next to me. He smile slightly, taking the seat.

"I require no sleep, but my mind never rest. So, I rather to keep my mind busy so it won't wander." He said. I caught the undertones, but I chose not to comment.

"What are you watching, child?" Mikael asked, looking at the show with interest.

I smiled widely. "It's called 'Supernatural'. It about two brothers who hunts the supernatural. It is a really good show.

"Interesting…" He said, focusing on the show.

In this moment, I realized this Mikael never experienced the changes of the world. He was on the other side. But I chose to hold my questions and simply enjoy the simplicity of this time.

Hours pass, sunrise peeking through the windows. It wasn't too long before I heard stirring from up stairs. I glanced at my phone and it was 7:15. I yawned, looking over to Mikael.

Well, someone is a new Supernatural fan. I got up and headed to the kitchen, only to find Edward sitting at the table. "Good morning." He said.

After I calmed down from my fright, I smiled at him. "You scared me. You are lucky I have control over my magic or you would be sweeping for the next ten minutes." I laughed.

I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, that lazy one I just love so much. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, what are you doing here?" I asked as I went to make some coffee.

"Well, a little birdy told me you still having nightmares. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, for the most part. I'm more baffled than anything. I feel like I knew the man from my dreams. His eyes… were so sad. Sometimes leaving me breathless. I pity him." I said, sipping my coffee.

"I'm sorry you are experiencing this. Maybe take Lucy up on that remedy to help." Edward suggested, coming over to me.

"I shouldn't. I wouldn't be getting these visions for no reasons. I need to find this reason. Maybe you can help?" I said, hoisting myself on the counter, then wrap my arms around his neck. I felt Edward's hands on waist as he inched closer.

"Sure, but for today you are mines. We are going to go out and have fun. Take a break from magic practice?" He said.

I 'hmm' considering his request. "I don't know, Mr. Cullen. I have a boyfriend who would get real jealous about hanging out with a rascal like you." I joked.

He smiles lightly. "Then, it will be our little secret." Edward said. He kissed me, which I certainly don't mind, before I could retort.

There was a sudden cough from behind us, so we instantly broke apart. Edward flew away as if I burned him when he realized it was my father. And to add another layer of embarrassment, my grandfather. Talk about a mood killer.

"Mr. Mikaelson, ummm… Good morning." Edward said, awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. I covered my mouth to hide my amusement.

"Morning. It is always good to see you." Elijah said, not really meaning it.

"You too, sir. Nice to see you again, Sr. Mikaelson." Edward acknowledged Mikael. Three months passed before either of them spoke a word to each other, but they are slowing mending.

"Likewise, but it is inappropriate to find yourself in this position with my granddaughter." Mikael said, bluntly. My eyes widen. What is up with the men in this family?

My queue to intervene. "It was my fault. Trying to get him out of his shell. Kitchen probably isn't the ideal place for that. Anyhoo, Edward and I is going out today." I jumped off the counter and walked to Edward.

"Give me a couple of hours and I will be ready. Okay?" I said, then kissed his cheek. Then, I heard a door opened and close, so I looked to see Alice with her dragging a suitcase behind her. She was in her usual designer dress with a cute spring jacket.

"Alice…?" I started off.

"Okay, Edward! Beat it! Bella and I have a lot to do." Alice exclaimed, pushing Edward towards the door. I just stood looking dumb, have no clue what is going on.

Alice closed the door on him and turned towards me. "Bella, I want your butt upstairs. You have twenty minutes to shower and to condition your hair. Go!" Alice ordered.

I groaned when noticed that glint in Alice's eyes. I knew that too well. Once again I will have to endure being her barbie doll. I sighed when I knew it was no point in arguing. I glared at Mikael and Elijah when I noticed the amused looks they were sending my way. Yeah, ruin my boyfriend moments, but send me to the makeover shark!

Two hours passed before I was even allowed to get up. My body was stiffer than wood. Alice came back in the room with a lavender lace dress in her hands. "I just know this color is going to look perfect on you! I should have my own show!" Alice gushed, going on and on about how she was going to do my makeup.

"Alice, why am I getting all dolled up?" I asked' trying to pry some info out of her.

"Not telling. Go slide in this dress. Edward will be here in 15 minutes." She ordered.

I went in my walk-in to slide the dress on. "Alice, come zip me up." I said, looking at myself in the mirror. Alice slipped in quietly, zipping me up quickly. She released my hair from the clip, curls falling into place.

Somehow, Alice convinced me to let her cut my hair up to my shoulder blades, then sneakily put honey blonde highlights in my hair. She wasn't even listening to half of my scolding, because she was 'awed' by my new look.

The lavender dress came about five inches above my knees. The neckline formed into a Vee, acceptable. Just a little cleavage. The dress sleeves came mid upper arm. I loved the dress. It was simply beautiful.

"Alice, I love it! Thank you." I smiled. I turned around to hug her when I heard the doorbell. Alice ran from me to grab the last touches. She came back with beige pumps with 3 inch heels, dark purple dress trench coat, and a little box.

I slid on the shoes while Alice helped me with the coat. Once I was settled, Alice came before me to give her approval. I did a little pivot as I smiled.

"Do I pass?" I joked.

"You clean up well, Mikaelson." Alice joked back. We laughed at our silliness. Alice held her hand towards me with the little box.

I took it, while looking curiously at her. "Are you trying to steal me away from Edward?" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "All have to do is flash a carton of moose tracks ice cream and your mines. Now open it." Alice urged.

"Awwww! You know me so well." I said, before opening the box. I looked down a pair of gorgeous earrings that matched the dress. They were shaped as teardrops. They necklace was wound tight beneath the earrings.

"Alice, I can't accept this. This is too much!" I said.

"Too late. You have to accept! I will keep you up here giving you hundred reasons…"

"Okay. Okay. You win. Help me with the necklace, please. Pushy!" I joked as I put the earrings in. I felt the cold silver slide against my skin.

"To show my appreciation, you can take me anywhere you want for summer break." I said, knowing it was going to cause a reaction.

Alice started squeal, talking a mile a minute. I laughed as she tried to figure out the place. "Alice, calm down woman." I said as she followed towards the steps.

"OMG! We will talk about this. Anyways, I will make sure Angela take prenatal vitamins and all that jazz." Alice said as I turned around to ask her to keep an eye on Angela.

She shooed away as I started down the steps again. I made it to the bottom of the stairs. I walked to the living room to find my father and grandfather sitting opposite of Edward. They all got up as their eyes landed on me.

"How do I look?" I said as I smiled at Edward.

"Amazingly beautiful." Edward said. I cuffed my hair as I smiled.

"Thanks." I gave a once over Edward. He was wearing a dark blue button up with a grey blazer with black slacks. His bronze hair sculpted for perfection.

"Don't stay out too late." My dad said, specifically looking at Edward when he said that.

"We will be back at an acceptable time, sir." Edward responded. He picked up a bouquet of lillies, then came over to me.

"These are for you." He said, kissing my cheek.

"They are beautiful. My favorite actually." I said, looping my arm with his.

"Bye everyone." I said, walking with Edward to door. He opened it for me, letting me through first. "So, why did Alice get me all dressed up?" I asked as Edward opened the passenger door to his latest Volvo.

Edward smiled. "You will see." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's POV

It's been two weeks since we, Uncle Ben and Aunt May have taken in Elena, which is the only thing we know about her. And during these past weeks, I've been woken up by haunting screams from Elena. I ran down the stairs, jumping from the third, running straight to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Aunt May! Did uncle Ben already head out?" I shuffled around the kitchen to get to steaming pot of coffee. Aunt May kissed me on cheek, before straightening my collar on my shirt.

"Yes and he has told me to tell you that he expects you home by six so you help with the shed." Aunt May relayed the message as sipped on her coffee.

I nodded as I snatched the apple up.

"I might be a little late, because I have to tutor some seniors who is trying to make up the last of their credits, but I will try to be out of there by 5:30." With one last kiss to the cheek, I gave my goodbyes and left for school.

Throughout the school day, my mind wandered about Elena and remembering her eyes staring out in space as Aunt May examined her over. I jumped out of my daze as Harry slapped me on my back.

"Peter, was you listening to anything I said at all?" Harry grumbled, but was distracted by the pretty blonde as she walked passed him.

"Sorry, I'm just out of it today. What did you say?" I asked as I lifted my backpack from the ground

"I asked if I can spend the weekend over at your house? Dad will be hold up in the labs over weekend and I've practically done everything that I could possibly do. Plus, I need help on my English." Harry said as he leaned against the nearby lockers as I grabbed my books from the locker.

I was about to say yes, before I remembered Elena is staying at my home and just her reaction just meeting me, I knew it would have been a bad idea to say yes.

"You can't come over this weekend, but I could come over to your house. I have family staying over in the basement for the summer, but I would have to come over after I help Uncle Ben with house work. Deal?" I asked, slamming my locker shut.

Harry agreed, bumping fist with a fellow classmate. "Who's visiting?" Harry asked.

Should haven't mention her. "May's niece. Her school let out a few weeks out earlier." I explained, but my mind went blank as Mary Jane walked up to Harry with a big smile.

"Harry, were you still going to the warehouse party this weekend? Buzz has been bugging me to ask you for the past hour." Mary Jane looked my way, sending a smile.

Harry let out a small groan, trying avoid Buzz who's trying to be buddy buddy, in which we found out he has a total crush on Harry.

I let out a small laugh, Harry glaring at me , pushing his blonde hair out of his face."About that? I have plans this weekend already with Peter this weekend, but tell him thanks for the invitation." Harry said, staring intensely at me while MJ was turning my way.

"Peter, maybe you can convince Harry for me. Apparently, my baby eyes doesn't work for me anymore. Anyways, how is May been doing? I know she had a fall a couple of weeks ago and hurt her hip." MJ asked, while walking along the school halls with Harry and I.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I glanced down to MJ, but was startled to see Elena's bruised face peering back me.

I jolted out of my daze when Harry tapped my shoulder, looking concern.

"Are you okay, Peter? You've been really out of it lately." Harry asked, a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, I just had a lot on my mind. I should head to the library for the tutoring session. I have to be home right away to help Uncle Ben with the housework." With a wave, I walk off from the duo.

Two hours later*

After working with the Seniors with English, I head to my bike and had a ten minute ride back to my home.

I walked my bike by the side of the house, placing the tarp to protect it from the rain. I went to walk away when I heard this clanking. My eyes wandered to the basement window. I felt hesitant to peek through the window, fearing to look like a peeping tom if I was caught.

I moved over quietly, bending down to look in the window.

At first, it was just dark until my eyes adjusted to the low lighting. I could make a small frame curled over the small work table that Ben setup for his workshop down there. Squinting harder, I could make out the lawn mower propped on the work station. I frowned as I pulled away from the window and made myself into the house.

"Aunt May? Uncle Ben!" I called out shuffling out of my jacket. I received no answer, so I continued my way to the kitchen, only to stop by the basement door momentarily. I cracked the door , only seeing small illumination of the light in the basement.

"Elena, ummm sorry to bother, but are you hungry?I'm really good with sandwiches." I spoke. I waited and there was no answer.

"Well, if you are not hungry now I will place the sandwich in the refrigerator. I will be in my room if you need me." I said, closing the door.

I continued to the kitchen, sitting my backpack on the chair and went straight to the fridge. I rummaged the fridge, grabbing the sandwich meat.

"You've haven't been sleeping." A voice spoke from behind me, which caused me to jump and bumped my head in the fridge.

I fell backwards, hissing for the tender bump that was slowly forming. "Damn it!" I sat up against the counter, not standing back up. I looked towards the basement door but was surprised to see that Elena perched at the kitchen chair. Her hair frizzy, nearly covering her face and she had on Uncle Ben's shaggy shirt.

She stared at me through her hair, arms locked around her legs. "How do know that? You seem in your own world down there." I commented, grabbing the packaged meat and cheeses off the floor and setting down the upper counter.

"I... sometimes see you through the basement window in the backyard. You talk to the pretty girl that lives next door." Elena says, watching me intensely, every movement making her flinch.

"Yeah, that's Mary Jane. We go to the same school. Ummm, do you go to school nearby?" I pried , trying to help and soothe a little bit of my curiosity.

"No." Elena said and remained silent after that. I finished one sandwich, then grabbed a water bottle. I turned to head to the table to sit down the food for Elena, but changed my mind when I saw draw into herself, to the point painful.

For a moment to wonder who the hell hurt her so bad that... "Elena, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't know what happened to you and I hope that one day you trust me enough that you can confide in me, but right now I just hope that you trust me enough to feed you. That's all." I slid the plate across the table, before I could slide my hand completely back, Elena brushed my hand.

I just smile and continued onto my sandwich with a new flare of hope.

Tony's POV

I tiptoed to the kitchen, afraid that Katherine would pop out of nowhere. She likes doing that. I started a new pot of coffee as I looked at the midnight moon gleaming off the water.

"Jarvis, is Katherine asleep?" Even if I avoided her sometimes, I liked to know what she's up to.

"No, she is currently laid on your front lawn, looking up at the sky." Jarvis reported, bringing up a visual from the front of my house. Looking closely, I see that Katherine is doing just that. Zooming into her, I could see that she was crying.

My first instinct was to call Pepper but quell the words that was on my tongue. I started on a cup of hot chocolate that my mother used to do whenever I was upset.

I grabbed the Thermos of the coffee and hot chocolate and headed outside. I walked down the stairs coming around the curve of the pathway. I heard quiet sniffles and immediately saw Katherine balled up on the lawn.

"Jarvis, low light." I said, causing attention to myself as walked towards Katherine, who sat up to look up.

She swiped at her eyes, turning away from me. "What are you doing out here?" Katherine questioned as she took the offered thermo of hot chocolate.

"Well, my... kid is out here in the dark, crying to herself and I've been selfish, don't tell Pepper I said that, avoiding you. This situation is not just affecting me, but you as well. So, tell me what's wrong, before I chicken out from tears." I joked, mostly, as I sat next to her.

"I realize that I won't see Elena for a long time coming. I have hacked databases across America and absolutely nothing. I can't help this feeling that something bad has happened to her at M.I.T.. I keep having these nightmares of these figures dragging Elena in dark abyss. It's all I can think about and that I wasn't there to protect her." Katherine said as her hold clamped down on the thermo.

I was stumped to what to do next in this situation and one thing popped up that Pepper does all the time. I sat my coffee down and scooted closer, wrapping my arm around her, pulling her into a hug. Katherine thermo slipped of her grasp as her hands clamped down on my shirt. She cried as I patted her head gently.

"I worry about her too, Kat, but until we find her, we need to trust that she keep herself safe. I want you to live your life the way you want and let me worry about the search for awhile." I said, not really expecting a response.

I pulled away and Katherine looked up at me. I wiped away her tears.

Katherine smirked, leaving me confused with her change of mood. "What's so funny?"

"The great Anthony Stark is a big softie! I'm totally holding this over your head." Katherine gave me a teary smile.

I rolled my eyes, getting up from the grass and pulling Katherine up. "Should I be surprised? You are a Stark. Come on, lets go for a ride." I said as trailed back to the house.

"Where are we going?" Katherine followed me to the kitchen. She sipped on her hot chocolate, making a approving sound. "Nutmeg and cinnamon. How did you know?" Katherine turned the thermo up, drinking it up.

I tossed my thermo in the sink, before heading to the garage.

"Jarvis, lights on!" I said as I took my step down the stairs, but had to catch Kat , when she missed a step.

She laughed at her mishap, then straighten back up. She gasped at the collection of cars that she saw lined up in the garage.

"Please, tell me I can drive! Please!" She begged as she ran to the black Porsche.

"Do you even have your license?" I joked as I tossed her the keys after unlocking the doors.

"Well getting my license wasn't at the top of my list now that you mention it." Katherine shrugged her shoulders before getting in the sports car, completely missing my horrified expression. I opened the door to passenger, leaning over.

"Should I be worried?" I questioned as clip on my seatbelt. Katherine started the car, then pulled out from the parking spot.

"Sit back, old man and enjoy the ride!" Katherine joked, shifting the gears. Before I could even retort, I flew back into my seat as Katherine took off.

We drove into the metro area, giving her directions to my favorite spot.

"What are we doing here?" Katherine asked as she parallel parked off on the street.

"Well, I use to come here when I was a kid. Arcade mania was and still a big hit, but it was closing because the owner couldn't keep up with, so my mother bought the place, made few changes, but it was essentially the same." I said as we walked up to the doors. I pulled the keys out to open the building. The doors pushed inwards, letting Katherine in first. I followed to lock the doors back.

"I used to go to this arcade back in New York, definitely alot smaller, but Elena liked the vanilla and chocolate custard that they served. I liked the dance revolution platform. Do you have one here?" Katherine looked up when the lights turned on. I stepped away from the panel, leaving the keys on the front desk.

"Yeah, we just added the latest model last year. Want to play that one first?" I asked .

She laughed as she ran to the dance platform. "So you have moves, old man?" I passed her the admin card to start the game without giving cash.

"Please, I made air guitar look cool. Plus, I do a mean Carlton." I laughed at her horrified face.

"I don't know what to say to that. I'm soo going to win! I get first pick." Katherine floated through the songs a good thirty seconds before she got excited. I looked over her shoulder to see that she selected TLC 'No Scrubs'.

"Let me stretch, so I can give my best girl band moves." I laughed as she mocked me.

Through the game, we were trying throwing each other off theirs games. At some point, we stopped following along and making our own dance moves. We jumped from the different games to try different things, not really paying attention as we were talking.

"I never got along with my father. He was passionate about his work and I was just a distraction. It is what it is!" I said as I concentrated on my game of solitaire.

"Is that the reason why you didn't want me here?" Katherine said coolly, though her focus stayed on her game of solitaire.

I hesitated as contemplated as to what to say. "I am and have been a selfish man and you can't be selfish as a father. I never had the best example to go off of and I don't want to be that. I don't want you to be looking back in future and feel hatred every time you think of me. It seems that you have great dad already." I scratched at my chin as I lost interest in my game as I turned to face Katherine.

"Coulson is a great dad and that's wonderful, but I want to know you. My mother abandon me, so I know what it feels like when it comes to hating a parent. And the fact that you turned my mood around cared for me when I needed it the most, it tells me you are nothing like your father. We are both bound to make mistakes, and yes Starks too, are human." Katherine said, pairing a hug to match the sappy moment.

'If Pepper could see me now.' I thought to myself as I smiled and hug tighter, feeling that maybe I could do this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

 **A/N: I do post this story on wattpad, same username. I'm mentioning it, because in that version, I put in visuals to liven story up a bit, so if interested, go over and check it out. Enjoy!**

Once again I found myself lying awake, calming down from my nightmares. I pushed the covers , looking over to the clock. 3 o' clock in the morning. I opened my only crack to see Lucy sneaking out of my dad's room, clearly wearing his shirt.

God, they think I'm stupid. I creep out the door, waiting for her to turn around. When she did, she woke up the whole house. My father was there in three seconds flat, hall light turning on.

I saw his face even out as he assess there was no danger, but then he looked to me. No expression whatsoever. He is good!

I leaned up against the door as I stared between the two, Lucy already knew the gig was up and simply pulling the shirt down to cover more.

Mikael took one look out his door and closed right back as if World War 3 was about to go down.

Emmett just shook his, mocking a disappointed parent.

"Bella-" Elijah started to say, but I shook my head.

"I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for. You two are not sneaky at all." I commented, scrunch up my face in annoyance as I saw an empty carton of ice cream, my ice cream, in Emmett's hand.

"Bella, I know this is not appropriate-" Lucy started to say as cuffed one her dark tresses behind her ear.

I sighed. "I'm not upset. At all! I don't if I gave off that impression, but I don't care." I said.

"Maybe that your Dad is getting some, he can stay out your business." Emmett mumbled down to me. We both started laugh, myself slapping his arm.

All of our heads to our right to see that Angela was leaving her room, hair falling out her bun. She stopped and stared, confused as why we were standing in middle of the hallway. "Ummm, I just need the bathroom." She cradled her baby bump, waddling to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She was already at the end of her second trimester.

"Emmett, maybe you should tell Bella you have a crush on Angela and stay out of our business." Lucy smirked, kissing Elijah's cheek before heading off to her room. Elijah before going back to his own room, snapping the light switch. Meanwhile, I pull Emmett into my room, lightly protesting my manhandling.

I hit my light switch and closed the door shut and turned to Emmett. "You have a crush on Angela?!" I whispered yelled as I sat on my bed.

Emmett scratched the back of his head as he didn't look my way. "I mean its tinsy bitsy crush, okay!"

I smiled as I thought about calling Alice, but Emmett narrowed his eyes at me. "No! Absolutely not! I don't know if this is real or rebounding and until I figure that out then I will decide what to do." He wagged his finger at me.

I sighed. "Fine." I simply said as I watch Emmett eye me down.

"I mean it, Bella. And stay away from Alice. Last thing I need is her barking up this tree. She is relentless." Emmett groaned as he made his way back to his room.

Not even ten seconds later, my Iphone dinged. I picked it up to see a message from Alice. "Totally called it! Prepare for the ship to be sailed!" Alice texted me. I laughed as I texted "#I want to be captain!" I joked as shoved my phone under my pillow. I was just about to reach for my book, when I heard shuffling outside my door. From the heartbeat and the scent, I detect it was Angela. I get up and open the door to see her small fist knock into my face. "Ow!" I moaned as I rubbed at my nose as Angela's eyes widen.

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay?" Her small hands grasp at my shoulders as to comfort me. "I'm fine, Angela. Come in." I lead her to my comfy rocking chair, settling her down easily. I went to close my door to see Emmett slowly walking past my door, eyes narrowed. He made the 'I'm watching you' motion, before leaving. I rolled my eyes, then closed the door.

"So, how are you, Angela? Sorry I couldn't go with you to your doctor's appointment." I said as curled my legs underneath me.

She smiles. "Oh thats fine! Mr. Mikaelson took and sat with me through the whole thing! I think his curiosity was sweet." Angela commented as she sat back, hands cradling her swollen abdomen.

I laughed as I could imagine Mikael tapping at the screen, asking questions like a five year old. "Well, that's good. I know you called your parents yesterday. How did that go?"

"My father refused to talk to me and my mom just asked the how I was doing, but nothing more than that. I thought about now that they would have been accepting by now. I just… " Angela started to cry, so I pulled her into a side hug, patting her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Angela. I wish I could make things better for you, but I'm just glad you are okay and safe. I'm sure your parents will come around, probably after the baby is born. Who can deny small, cutesy baby face." I joked, smiling when I heard a small chuckle.

Angela pulled back, wiping her tears away from her face. "Maybe you are right." She said.

"Why don't you come with me today to Charlie's house. He is having a small cook out." I offered, noticing the sun peeking from the horizon.

Angela blushed, looking away. "Ummmm, Emmett and I is going out today." She said, her smile widened.

Don't have to ask if she has a crush. "That is great! How about we go to the kitchen and get some breakfast?" I suggested, helping her out of the bed. We talked as we went down the stairs.

Angela and spent the morning talking and watching DashieGames on Youtube, she is now a devoted fan. We basically lost breath from laughter from the Super Mario Maker collection.

"I have never appreciated gaming commentary, but Dashie makes it worth it." I laughed as he had conversation with himself. I looked up to see that Elijah and Lucy joined us, coffee in hand. Elijah took one look at the t.v. and slightly shook his hand, oppose to Lucy, who perked up for Dashie. "Not you too, Lucy." Elijah gave a judgy look.

Lucy laughs, flopping next to me. "He is hilarious, Eli. Give him a chance." Lucy argued, stuffing her legs under her.

"If I wanted screaming every minute, I will move back in with my siblings." Elijah grouched, sitting back in his perfectly tailored suit and book, tuning us out. I rolled my eyes playfully. "You and Edward need to broaden your horizons." I said, getting up from the couch, hearing his dignified 'hmmm'. I checked the clock to see it was half past eleven, so I headed to the shower to get ready.

Thirty minutes, I was out, shuffling through my closet. I snatched up a pair of charcoal gray, bootcut yoga pants with a black t-shirt with matching charcoal gray shawl with sleeves. It took me about five minutes to figure out how to wear the damn thing, but soon enough felt accomplish. I slid on my black skechers shoes and grabbed my jean jacket.

I did two french braids on both sides of my head, leading my hair into a bun, leaving a few hairs out. I decided to go natural, before tidying up. I left my room, about to head out, until I past Mikael's room. I frowned as I saw him staring out the window. I've noticed been more quiet than usual, so I knocked lightly.

He looked up, smiling. "Bella, come in. How are you?" He asked as he patted his window seat next to him. I went to sit next to him.

"I'm good. I should be asking you that." I countered, holding his hand.

Mikael frowns. "I'm well. Why do you ask?"

"I've noticed that you have been locking yourself away in this room. Is this about the rest of your family?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He sighs. "I doubt that Rebekah and Kol knows and Klaus flat out refuses to talk to me when he rarely calls. I hear they are having trouble and I feel useless. I think I'm missing my chance to help Niklaus, to show him that I'm here for him." Mikael gaze drifts back to the window.

"Mikael, I know you are going to get your chance, but listen really good. Don't let guilt fuel your relationship with Klaus. He will use that to take advantage of you, twist you into a person you are not going to really like. And I'm more than positive that is one of the reasons that Elijah hasn't initiated a meeting between you too. Let your relationship flourish with all your children, no matter how long it takes." I patted his hand.

"In my opinion, I would start with Rebekah. I'm guessing she will be the smallest hurdle to conquer. I know that Esther took a toll on her. She needs this." I offered as I stood up. Mikael nods.

"Thank you, Bella. That means a lot to me." He says. His spirits back up.

"Well, I'm off to a cookout. See you later." I leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"See you later, Bella." He pats my hand, before letting go. I walk with a quick wave, then seek out Dad.

"Dad!" I call out, only to turn around to find him standing behind me. I gripped the banister to keep from falling.

"Don't do that!" I yelped as I finished my last step. I grabbed my phone, purse, and car keys.

"What can I do for you, Bella?" Dad asks as he opens the door to let me out. He follows after me.

"I'm sure you heard the conversation between Mikael and I." I stated knowing I didn't have to say more.

"Your warning to Mikael was accurate. I am more than convinced about Mikael's dilemma, but Klaus…"

"But Klaus doesn't." I finished.

"And I'm also worried about his safety. Klaus holds grudges worse than anyone in this family and with this Mikael seems more of a pacifist. I can sense the depression." Dad looked the way of Mikael's bedroom window.

"This might seem like a stupid question, but is there is such thing as a supernatural… therapist." I felt idiotic as the words left my mouth, but I had to ask.

Elijah frowned as he thought it over. "I never thought about it, but I have to look into it." Elijah continued walking from me.

I shook my head as I contemplated the thought of Supernatural therapist, especially one for Klaus. I laughed.

"Listen, I know that Niklaus will be challenge, but maybe you can ease an transition between Mikael and Rebekah. Honestly, I think it will be good for the both of them. Then, Kol and later a group meeting in New Orleans for a day. I think it will be nice little dose for everyone." I advised, but I snapped my fingers a idea popped up.

"You should do a road trip with Mikael! That would be nice!" I smiled, unlocking my car door.

"You been planning this for a while." Dad said as he leaned on my car door.

I shrug my shoulders, trying to look innocent. He sighed. "I will take it into consideration. Anyways, Lucy asks me to tell you that if can come home early, so you can sneak in a lesson. That will be great." Dad asks.

I nodded my head. "Hey, Dad?" I say, turning to him.

"Yes?" Dad said back.

"Are you happy? I know mom and Jeremy's death was hard on the both of us and you rarely talk about them. Are you okay?" I looked to him, only to be met with a blank stare.

"My love for them can not be replace by anyone, Bella. I haven't forgotten about them. I think about them everyday. About Lucy and I, it could be something. It just nice to have the companionship. Are you okay with it?" He says in return, rubbing my shoulder.

"I just feel like their memories… their faces escape me sometimes and that scares me more than anything. But I like Lucy. She is a great woman and if both of you decide that you want more, I will be happy for the both of you." I said honestly, but I felt sadness watching my dad move on, missing the great woman I called my mother.

Dad pulled me into a hug, clutching me securely against him. I held him just as tight for moment, before pulling away. I got in my Equinox, Dad closing the door behind me. "Be careful. Send me a text to let me know you are there. Love you." He tapped the top of my car, then backed away.

"Love you, too. Bye." I drove around the circular drive-way to head out to the main road.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter's POV

It's been two weeks since we, Uncle Ben and Aunt May have taken in Elena, which is the only thing we know about her. And during these past weeks, I've been woken up by haunting screams from Elena. I ran down the stairs, jumping from the third, running straight to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Aunt May! Did uncle Ben already head out?" I shuffled around the kitchen to get to steaming pot of coffee. Aunt May kissed me on cheek, before straightening my collar on my shirt.

"Yes and he has told me to tell you that he expects you home by six so you help with the shed." Aunt May relayed the message as sipped on her coffee.

I nodded as I snatched the apple up.

"I might be a little late, because I have to tutor some seniors who is trying to make up the last of their credits, but I will try to be out of there by 5:30." With one last kiss to the cheek, I gave my goodbyes and left for school.

Throughout the school day, my mind wandered about Elena and remembering her eyes staring out in space as Aunt May examined her over. I jumped out of my daze as Harry slapped me on my back.

"Peter, was you listening to anything I said at all?" Harry grumbled, but was distracted by the pretty blonde as she walked passed him.

"Sorry, I'm just out of it today. What did you say?" I asked as I lifted my backpack from the ground

"I asked if I can spend the weekend over at your house? Dad will be hold up in the labs over weekend and I've practically done everything that I could possibly do. Plus, I need help on my English." Harry said as he leaned against the nearby lockers as I grabbed my books from the locker.

I was about to say yes, before I remembered Elena is staying at my home and just her reaction just meeting me, I knew it would have been a bad idea to say yes.

"You can't come over this weekend, but I could come over to your house. I have family staying over in the basement for the summer, but I would have to come over after I help Uncle Ben with house work. Deal?" I asked, slamming my locker shut.

Harry agreed, bumping fist with a fellow classmate. "Who's visiting?" Harry asked.

Should haven't mention her. "May's niece. Her school let out a few weeks out earlier." I explained, but my mind went blank as Mary Jane walked up to Harry with a big smile.

"Harry, were you still going to the warehouse party this weekend? Buzz has been bugging me to ask you for the past hour." Mary Jane looked my way, sending a smile.

Harry let out a small groan, trying avoid Buzz who's trying to be buddy buddy, in which we found out he has a total crush on Harry.

I let out a small laugh, Harry glaring at me , pushing his blonde hair out of his face."About that? I have plans this weekend already with Peter this weekend, but tell him thanks for the invitation." Harry said, staring intensely at me while MJ was turning my way.

"Peter, maybe you can convince Harry for me. Apparently, my baby eyes doesn't work for me anymore. Anyways, how is May been doing? I know she had a fall a couple of weeks ago and hurt her hip." MJ asked, while walking along the school halls with Harry and I.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I glanced down to MJ, but was startled to see Elena's bruised face peering back me.

I jolted out of my daze when Harry tapped my shoulder, looking concern.

"Are you okay, Peter? You've been really out of it lately." Harry asked, a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, I just had a lot on my mind. I should head to the library for the tutoring session. I have to be home right away to help Uncle Ben with the housework." With a wave, I walk off from the duo.

Two hours later*

After working with the Seniors with English, I head to my bike and had a ten minute ride back to my home.

I walked my bike by the side of the house, placing the tarp to protect it from the rain. I went to walk away when I heard this clanking. My eyes wandered to the basement window. I felt hesitant to peek through the window, fearing to look like a peeping tom if I was caught.

I moved over quietly, bending down to look in the window.

At first, it was just dark until my eyes adjusted to the low lighting. I could make a small frame curled over the small work table that Ben setup for his workshop down there. Squinting harder, I could make out the lawn mower propped on the work station. I frowned as I pulled away from the window and made myself into the house.

"Aunt May? Uncle Ben!" I called out shuffling out of my jacket. I received no answer, so I continued my way to the kitchen, only to stop by the basement door momentarily. I cracked the door , only seeing small illumination of the light in the basement.

"Elena, ummm sorry to bother, but are you hungry?I'm really good with sandwiches." I spoke. I waited and there was no answer.

"Well, if you are not hungry now I will place the sandwich in the refrigerator. I will be in my room if you need me." I said, closing the door.

I continued to the kitchen, sitting my backpack on the chair and went straight to the fridge. I rummaged the fridge, grabbing the sandwich meat.

"You've haven't been sleeping." A voice spoke from behind me, which caused me to jump and bumped my head in the fridge.

I fell backwards, hissing for the tender bump that was slowly forming. "Damn it!" I sat up against the counter, not standing back up. I looked towards the basement door but was surprised to see that Elena perched at the kitchen chair. Her hair frizzy, nearly covering her face and she had on Uncle Ben's shaggy shirt.

She stared at me through her hair, arms locked around her legs. "How do know that? You seem in your own world down there." I commented, grabbing the packaged meat and cheeses off the floor and setting down the upper counter.

"I... sometimes see you through the basement window in the backyard. You talk to the pretty girl that lives next door." Elena says, watching me intensely, every movement making her flinch.

"Yeah, that's Mary Jane. We go to the same school. Ummm, do you go to school nearby?" I pried , trying to help and soothe a little bit of my curiosity.

"No." Elena said and remained silent after that. I finished one sandwich, then grabbed a water bottle. I turned to head to the table to sit down the food for Elena, but changed my mind when I saw draw into herself, to the point painful.

For a moment to wonder who the hell hurt her so bad that... "Elena, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't know what happened to you and I hope that one day you trust me enough that you can confide in me, but right now I just hope that you trust me enough to feed you. That's all." I slid the plate across the table, before I could slide my hand completely back, Elena brushed my hand.

I just smile and continued onto my sandwich with a new flare of hope.

Tony's POV

I tiptoed to the kitchen, afraid that Katherine would pop out of nowhere. She likes doing that. I started a new pot of coffee as I looked at the midnight moon gleaming off the water.

"Jarvis, is Katherine asleep?" Even if I avoided her sometimes, I liked to know what she's up to.

"No, she is currently laid on your front lawn, looking up at the sky." Jarvis reported, bringing up a visual from the front of my house. Looking closely, I see that Katherine is doing just that. Zooming into her, I could see that she was crying.

My first instinct was to call Pepper but quell the words that was on my tongue. I started on a cup of hot chocolate that my mother used to do whenever I was upset.

I grabbed the Thermos of the coffee and hot chocolate and headed outside. I walked down the stairs coming around the curve of the pathway. I heard quiet sniffles and immediately saw Katherine balled up on the lawn.

"Jarvis, low light." I said, causing attention to myself as walked towards Katherine, who sat up to look up.

She swiped at her eyes, turning away from me. "What are you doing out here?" Katherine questioned as she took the offered thermo of hot chocolate.

"Well, my... kid is out here in the dark, crying to herself and I've been selfish, don't tell Pepper I said that, avoiding you. This situation is not just affecting me, but you as well. So, tell me what's wrong, before I chicken out from tears." I joked, mostly, as I sat next to her.

"I realize that I won't see Elena for a long time coming. I have hacked databases across America and absolutely nothing. I can't help this feeling that something bad has happened to her at M.I.T.. I keep having these nightmares of these figures dragging Elena in dark abyss. It's all I can think about and that I wasn't there to protect her." Katherine said as her hold clamped down on the thermo.

I was stumped to what to do next in this situation and one thing popped up that Pepper does all the time. I sat my coffee down and scooted closer, wrapping my arm around her, pulling her into a hug. Katherine thermo slipped of her grasp as her hands clamped down on my shirt. She cried as I patted her head gently.

"I worry about her too, Kat, but until we find her, we need to trust that she keep herself safe. I want you to live your life the way you want and let me worry about the search for awhile." I said, not really expecting a response.

I pulled away and Katherine looked up at me. I wiped away her tears.

Katherine smirked, leaving me confused with her change of mood. "What's so funny?"

"The great Anthony Stark is a big softie! I'm totally holding this over your head." Katherine gave me a teary smile.

I rolled my eyes, getting up from the grass and pulling Katherine up. "Should I be surprised? You are a Stark. Come on, lets go for a ride." I said as trailed back to the house.

"Where are we going?" Katherine followed me to the kitchen. She sipped on her hot chocolate, making a approving sound. "Nutmeg and cinnamon. How did you know?" Katherine turned the thermo up, drinking it up.

I tossed my thermo in the sink, before heading to the garage.

"Jarvis, lights on!" I said as I took my step down the stairs, but had to catch Kat , when she missed a step.

She laughed at her mishap, then straighten back up. She gasped at the collection of cars that she saw lined up in the garage.

"Please, tell me I can drive! Please!" She begged as she ran to the black Porsche.

"Do you even have your license?" I joked as I tossed her the keys after unlocking the doors.

"Well getting my license wasn't at the top of my list now that you mention it." Katherine shrugged her shoulders before getting in the sports car, completely missing my horrified expression. I opened the door to passenger, leaning over.

"Should I be worried?" I questioned as clip on my seatbelt. Katherine started the car, then pulled out from the parking spot.

"Sit back, old man and enjoy the ride!" Katherine joked, shifting the gears. Before I could even retort, I flew back into my seat as Katherine took off.

We drove into the metro area, giving her directions to my favorite spot.

"What are we doing here?" Katherine asked as she parallel parked off on the street.

"Well, I use to come here when I was a kid. Arcade mania was and still a big hit, but it was closing because the owner couldn't keep up with, so my mother bought the place, made few changes, but it was essentially the same." I said as we walked up to the doors. I pulled the keys out to open the building. The doors pushed inwards, letting Katherine in first. I followed to lock the doors back.

"I used to go to this arcade back in New York, definitely alot smaller, but Elena liked the vanilla and chocolate custard that they served. I liked the dance revolution platform. Do you have one here?" Katherine looked up when the lights turned on. I stepped away from the panel, leaving the keys on the front desk.

"Yeah, we just added the latest model last year. Want to play that one first?" I asked .

She laughed as she ran to the dance platform. "So you have moves, old man?" I passed her the admin card to start the game without giving cash.

"Please, I made air guitar look cool. Plus, I do a mean Carlton." I laughed at her horrified face.

"I don't know what to say to that. I'm soo going to win! I get first pick." Katherine floated through the songs a good thirty seconds before she got excited. I looked over her shoulder to see that she selected TLC 'No Scrubs'.

"Let me stretch, so I can give my best girl band moves." I laughed as she mocked me.

Through the game, we were trying throwing each other off theirs games. At some point, we stopped following along and making our own dance moves. We jumped from the different games to try different things, not really paying attention as we were talking.

"I never got along with my father. He was passionate about his work and I was just a distraction. It is what it is!" I said as I concentrated on my game of solitaire.

"Is that the reason why you didn't want me here?" Katherine said coolly, though her focus stayed on her game of solitaire.

I hesitated as contemplated as to what to say. "I am and have been a selfish man and you can't be selfish as a father. I never had the best example to go off of and I don't want to be that. I don't want you to be looking back in future and feel hatred every time you think of me. It seems that you have great dad already." I scratched at my chin as I lost interest in my game as I turned to face Katherine.

"Coulson is a great dad and that's wonderful, but I want to know you. My mother abandon me, so I know what it feels like when it comes to hating a parent. And the fact that you turned my mood around cared for me when I needed it the most, it tells me you are nothing like your father. We are both bound to make mistakes, and yes Starks too, are human." Katherine said, pairing a hug to match the sappy moment.

'If Pepper could see me now.' I thought to myself as I smiled and hug tighter, feeling that maybe I could do this.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of ther characters

I stared at Edward, not believing a word that was coming out of his mouth. "You're leaving? Where is this coming from, Edward?" I asked, stepping from the hand that was rubbing against my arm.

"Carlisle is suppose to be ten years old than he look. People are noticing, Bella." Edward said, staring down at me.

"And you couldn't pick up the phone and tell me that! With Tanya running around, I was worried about you." I snapped, trying to reel in my emotions, but Edward's blank stare was starting to tick me off.

"With me gone, you don't have worry anymore." Edward countered, not looking at me.

I didn't like the way he said that. Edward wasn't trying to be reassuring. I stared at him, taking him in. His whole persona didn't tell me he was going to be heartbroken about our separation.

I swallowed, trying to rid of the dry throat. "Edward, what are you really trying to tell me? Not once have you tried to offer resolution to our separation and you haven't looked me in the eye. Be honest with me." I said, crossing my arms, staring into his eyes.

"This is not working… for me, Bella. I don't want this anymore." Edward said, sliding his hands in his pocket, keeping his distance as I comprehend what he said.

"So, let me get this straight. You walked me all the way into this forest to tell me you don't want to be with me." I stated, remaining silent for the moment. "What the hell has happened in the past two days?!" I mirrored his actions, keeping my hands to my sides.

"Bella, it doesn't matter. I'm done." Edward said, moving towards me. I raised my hand up, stopping him in his tracks.

"Okay, but don't take me as a fool. We both know there is something going on, but I can't be someone who can't just be truthful with me." I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye. I turned to walk away.

"Bella, promise me something." Edward walked closer to me, no resistant from me. He took my hands into his. "Take care of yourself, for at least your family's sake. And I'll promise something in return. This will be the last time you will ever see me. I won't come back. And you can go on  
with your life… without any interference from me. It will be like… I never existed, I promise." And it was this moment I realize that this was real. I grasp on Edward's lapels of his suit jacket, holding on.

I cried when his cold lips brushed my forehead. "Don't do this, Edward. Whatever it is, we can work through it." I whispered, my hands trembling.

"Goodbye, Bella." Then, he was gone.

 **Elijah's POV**

 **It was already dark and Elena still hasn't called me back. Lucy tried a locator spell, but the location was pinning down the exact location. I just came from the Cullen's home, but no one was there.**

" **Maybe you should try Charlie's home. I know that she close with him and I will continue to forest. Her scent is there." Mikael offered, already headed for the door.**

" **Call me if you find anything. And watch yourself, Tanya might be in the vicinity. Lucy, make sure you spell the house, while I'm gone." Leaving after getting affirmative nod.**

 **I get into my Lincoln MX, then exit to the main road. I sped down the desolated road, hoping to see Bella, but nothing. In no time, I saw the familiar house, porch light on. Noticing two men on the porch, I turned around in the road to park in front of the house.**

 **I leave the engine on and headed to the men. "Sheriff Swan, nice to see you again." I said, waiting for the man to recognize me.**

" **Mr. Mikaelson, same here. What can I do for you?" Charlie asked, getting up from his chair. The other older gentleman was in a wheelchair, staring at me intently.**

" **I was wondering have you heard from my daughter. I haven't spoke to her all day and it is unlike her to not return my calls. I was hoping she was here." I said, already knowing she wasn't.**

 **Charlie frowned. "I can't say she has. Give me second, let me call her. If she doesn't answer, I will help you look for her." Charlie offered, going inside his house.**

" **If I may ask, who is your daughter?" The man asked gruffly, wheeling towards me.**

" **Isabella Swan." I replied, looking at my phone.**

" **Bella? That's not poss-" He stopped abruptly, noticing Charlie coming back through the door.**

" **Well, she didn't answer. Billy, you think she's with Jacob?" Charlie directed his question to his friend.**

" **I just talk to him less than an hour ago. He didn't mention her. I will call him." Mr. Black said, pulling out his cellphone. I sighed as I felt my irritation rise with significance. I'm not use to filling useful.**

" **Mr. Mikaelson, we are going to find her. I promise." Charlie said, but I sense a bit awkwardness.**

" **Thank you. I appreciate the words. I'm just going to call my father. Excuse me." I said, walking back to my car. I dialed my father, getting immediate response.**

" **Her scent gets lost about a mile in, Elijah. I did detect Edward's scent, but it went in a different direction then hers. We should try to find her car. The forest is a dead end."Mikael explained, but I pulled my phone away after it vibrated.**

" _ **I'm fine. I will be home in a hour."**_ **Bella finally texted me back. Though I felt relief, anger came just as quick.**

" _ **We will be discussing this when you get home!"**_ **I texted back. I put the phone back to my ear.**

" **Mikael, everything is fine. She just texted me back. I will be home soon." I said, before hanging up.**

 **I walked back to the duo, discussing where they could look. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. Bella replied to my text. She will home within the hour." I said, shaking Charlie's hand, Billy reluctantly sticking his hand out to me.**

" **No problem. I hope everything is alright." Charlie said, taking his seat back.**

" **I'm sure it is. Thank you for your time, the both of you." I offered my goodbyes, then left.**

Bella's POV

Few hours ago…

I found myself in La Push, sitting on the cliffs, overlooking the lake. I just needed the world to stop spinning for the moment.

Though, Edward's leaving cut deep, I was also angry about Alice and Emmett. Not even a goodbye. Losing two best friends, that stings.

Toni Romiti's voice faded into the background as my head snapped up to sounds of leaves rustling. A familiar face poked through the bushes, looking astonished that I was there.

"Well, at least I know you exist. What are you doing up here?" Paul asked, standing a few feet away from me dressed in a dark sweater and jeans, hair slightly ruffled.

"Nothing. How's the face?!" I asked, seeing just a bruised above the eyebrow. He came over to sit next to me.

"Fine. By the way, thanks." He said, looking at me.

"You're welcome." I looked out to the water as if it was going to give me answers.

"Okay, spill. You fixed my face. At least I could do is listen why you have a longface." Paul said, looking to the water.

"You are not going away, are you?" I asked, looking over to him.

"Nope." Popping his 'p'.

"My boyfriend dumped me. Just like that! But I don't want to talk about this, I want to sit here, not doing anything." I said.

"Fine. We can drink." Paul said, pulling a tequila bottle from his side.

My eyes widen. "What are you doing with that?!" I questioned.

He glared at me. "Well Ms. Prissy Pants, I saw you trudging up here with 'Someone kicked my puppy' look, so this is my repayment." He said, annoyed with my question.

I rolled my eyes, taking the bottle out of his hand. I popped the cap, turning the bottle against my lips, enjoying the burn. "Happy, Mr. Grumpy Pants." I retorted, passing the bottle back.

He smirked. "A rookie would have spit that back out. Do I sense a kindred spirit?" He sipped on the bottle.

I thought of the times, when my mom was alive. I smiled lightly. "Yeah, once." I said, laying against the ground.

"What changed?" Paul asked, looking back.

"My mother passed away. She was picking me up from a party I wasn't even suppose to be at." I explained, looking up at the sky.

"My mother abandoned me at my father's doorstep. He didn't want me in the first place." He gripped the bottle, sipping on the tequila once again. I noticed that he brushed his eyebrow, mindlessly. I tried not to read much into it.

"My biological mother also left me in care of my father when I was baby. I met her once. Honestly, I can't tell you if she cared or not. Though I know I'm better off, I wanted her to want me." I watched as Paul laid next to me, leaving the bottle at his side.

"Do you ever find yourself hating her?" Paul asked, closing his eyes.

"Yes, a small part of me, but I think of my mom and I can't regret that. Do you miss her?" I ask him, only to be silent to see a tear trail down into his hair. His hands hand trembles as he breaks down.

My thoughts of Edward slips into the back of my mind. I didn't know what to do, but scoot over to hold him. My hand slips into his as the cocky boy attitude slips away also. My concern peeks to feel that he was burning up. My concentration breaks as his grip tighten on my hand.

My eyes started to flutter from the pain, but I endured it. The way he was crying, he needed to let out whatever he was holding in.

"Yes, I do." He whispers, hand still pinching the bridge of his nose. "You probably think I'm crazy. I just met you yesterday." He says.

"Yeah, I am slightly worried that I will end up on ID Discovery," I joked, getting the reaction I hoped for. Paul gave a hearty laugh, wiping tears from his face.

"Come on, I know this diner up in Forks. The best burger you will have." I said as he helped me up.

"So, when did you moved to La Push?" I asked as spread mayo on my bun, scrunching my face at Paul tearing into his.

He swallowed his burger down. "I was eight years old. Why Forks?" He asked to me.

"My family bought some land here when I was younger and built a home here. I always appreciated the rain. Maybe it was the Notebook." I teased as he rolls his eyes.

"Please tell me you are not obsessed with that movie." He complains, wiping his hand on a napkin.

"That is a classic movie. And can't turn down the opportunity to look at Ryan Gosling." I take bite of my sandwich. "What's your favorite movie?"

"A choice between Die Hard and Lethal Weapon. Now, that is a classic movie." He taunted with a french fry in my face, so I snatched it up and ate it.

"Thanks." I said, munching on the fry happily. "Anyways, I actually love both of those movies. Have you seen the spin-off show of Lethal Weapon? I love that show immensely." Paul waved over the waitress, who looked all happy to come back over us, more than likely Paul.

"Yes?" She asked, batting her lashes. Really?

"Can you bring us a Apple Crisp and the check. Thank you." Paul says, smiling flirty at the waitress, who blushed red, walking away.

I went to pull out my card, until Paul stopped me. "Put it away. I got it." He ordered, staring me down.

"I invited you!" I argued, laughing.

"Bella, I just cried on your shoulder like a little girl. Let me do this." He got snippy.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants." I said, sitting back in my seat.

"Thank you, Ms. Prissy Pants." I tried not to smile, but it slipped through.

"Anyways, the show is on my Hulu queue. What you think about Anime?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

"Bleach is the best thing ever! I was so mad that they discontinued the show, but I did finish the manga series. I was kind of sad towards the end of it. I do watch Hero Academia on Hulu. You?" I countered.

I noticed the waitress coming our way, so I stacked our plates and moved them towards the end of the table. Sandy, waitress, set the dessert between the two of us. She left the checkbook at the end and told us to enjoy.

"Bleach is a good series. I probably watch it a million times. You want to know what is annoyingly good?! Yugi-Oh." Paul scooped a piece of the crisp with the ice cream. "This is good. No one you girls go after it when you moody." He poked fun.

I stuck my tongue at him, taking a bite of the dessert. Dear God, he was right! I moaned from delight, reaching for another bite. "I was sure after Edward, this day was going to be all tears and thinking the world is going to end, but this is nice. Don't get me wrong, I miss him. It shows that life goes on." I mumbled, stuffing my face with another bite.

Unintentionally, a tear slipped through my facade. I set my spoon on the table, wiping the tears pooling in my eyes. "Sorry, I'm little bit of a mess." I sighed, feeling heavy in the chest. Paul grabbed the checkbook, sliding money in.

"Come on, give me your keys." He said, helping me up.

It was already closing in own nine as we were on the fourth episode of Lethal Weapon, Paul completely enthralled. He sat on the floor as I laid out on his couch.

The episode came into their credits, leading me to sit up. "I should be headed home, now. I just charged my phone and I will not have a happy dad when I get home." Headlights of a car flashed in the dark living room.

A chill ran down my spine as I watched Paul going from relaxed to tense a second flat. A frown settled on his face as he got up. "Let me walk you to your car." He said mindlessly, eyes watching the door.

I grabbed my keys as I followed behind Paul. "Whatever you see or hear, keep walking to your car and leave. Don't turn back." Paul said coldly, before opening the door. He slid his hand in mines, leading me behind him.

I stepped on the porch to see a older man, a thick beard. His hair cut similar to Paul's, matching eyes. He was definitely broader than Paul. He stumbled a little, catching his balance. With my superior nose, the man was stinking of alcohol.

Paul pulled me forward, not even giving a second look to the man, but I did. My eyes stopped down at his hands, which were bruised and scraped up. My eyes looked at Paul, who was determined to get me in that car.

"Who's the whore this time, Paul?" The man said, gravelly voice.

My jaw dropped at the insult, but the grip on my hand stopped me from saying anything. "You better answer me, boy." The man warned. I felt sick at the thought leaving Paul here. My thoughts were interrupted when Paul pulled me behind him.

He had that man's hand in his own. "Don't ever try to touch her again." Paul growled, trembling from anger or fear, I didn't know.

The man's dry lips spread into a devious grin. "You are a good for nothing, just like your mother." He laughed. "That's a lie. Your mother was good on her knees. Are you sweetheart?" He taunted, looking into Paul's eyes.

Paul snatches his hand away. "No, my mother saw what a piece of shit you were and the first chance she got, she left sorry excuse of a husband… father… especially a man." I gasped, not detecting the lightning fast fist that connected to Paul's face.

The man got in a swift kick, before I shoved him backwards. I dropped to the ground, next to Paul. "Paul, come on. Lets go! I'm not leaving you here." I said.

My head snaps back, my vision going dark. I felt my body dropped backwards, pain resonating in all of my face. My vision focus back in seeing Sam Uley running towards us, but he was too late for the first swing Paul delivered.

The voices were distorted, but the smell of blood was too strong. Sam Uley and another boy, Jared was wrestling with Paul, trying to get him under control. I stumbled to feet, walking to Paul's father.

He was on the ground, neck ripped open, claw marks present. He held his neck, trying to hold onto life. I was disgusted as to what I about to do. "Get Paul out here. I can handle this." I dropped next him.

Without waiting, I ripped open my wrist, pushing against the man's mouth. I sealed his wound with my free hand, trying to get my blood in his system. I heard footsteps of retreat, sighing with relief. I was lucky that Paul's house was situated far off the road, away from neighbors.

I noticed the blood from the artery was slowing down, but Joseph, reading his bloody name tag, was still conscious. A small part of me hated that he survived, but I knew that Paul didn't deserve that kind of torture, especially from that made it his life mission.

I moved my wrist away as Joseph rubbed at his neck, still raw yet was closed. He looked at me, fear in his eyes. "What are y-"

I grabbed at his jaw. "You don't get to speak. I should have let you choke on your own blood." I looked into his eyes. "You are going to forget everything about tonight. You are going to go into your house, clean yourself up and go to sleep. Will never touch Paul again." I ordered, taking my hand away.

Joseph nodded, glazed eyes. He got up and walked into the house. How in the hell this day go so wrong? I sniffed out the wolves, following into the woods. I use my vampire speed to catch, but stopped when they were in sight, though does it really matter to protect myself at this point.

Sam and Jared was surrounding Paul, who was pacing back and forth, panting heavily. His convulsions were looked extremely painful. Paul's finds mine, stopping me in my tracks. His eyes were so darked, pupils blown.

"H-h-he's dead, isn't he?" He stuttered from the convulsions. He didn't wait for me to answer, before he started to smack himself.

Ignoring the fact that these wolves could tear me apart. I ran up to Paul. I grabbed at his hands, pushing to his sides. I looked into his eyes. "Joseph is alive, Paul, but he will never hurt you again like he did today." I said, my hands caressing his face.

"Focus on my breathing, Paul. In and Out." Paul's eyes closed his eyes, breathes erratic soon fell back into a rhythm. We continued for another minute.

Paul convulsions devolved into trembles. His hands laid on the wrists of mine, eyes opening. His pupils settled back to normal. "What is happening to me?" He asks, fear evident. Paul's eyes drooped close, falling towards the ground. Sam was there to catch him, lowering him to the ground.

I caught my breath, trying to settle my nerves. I didn't like the pit that was forming in my stomach.

"What happened back there?" Sam asked, coming around to face me.

"Which part, because I can guess that you aware of the abuse." I retorted, walking away. Sam followed behind me.

"You have a heartbeat, yet you that… ability. What are you?" He questioned, cutting off my path.

"I'm a hybrid. Human and a vampire. Look, I had to give that… man some of my blood. If he dies, we will have a full fledged vampire on our hands. It will be a three day period, afterwards your watch duty will be over." I explained.

Sam stared at me for a moment, before nodding. "Bella, I appreciate your help, but you can't come back to our lands, for now. Until I decide what to do." Sam ordered, his power and authority clear.

"I understand. Tell Paul I'm sorry." I didn't wait for a response, taking my leave.

Sam's POV

I watched as Bella interact with Paul. The way Paul calmed down at the touch of Bella. It eerily too much what Emily does for me. Paul leaned into her, not Bella noticed. I don't she noticed the weirdness of the entire situation with Paul. I've known him quite sometime, and getting him to share feelings is like pulling teeth.

He was practically rabid after Joseph kicked Bella in the face. He fought to get back to her as if she was just a mirage. I frowned at the situation at hand.

"What now, Sam?" Jared asked, sitting against a tree.

I looked in the way the Bella took off and said, "We will just have to wait and see."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plots.

A/N: So I made the decision to make Paul Lahote my leading Wolf for New Moon. I want to sick with the plotline, but I figure you guys already read the original so you don't need read it here. I did try my hand at a fanfic video, even though its not good as the ones I watch, I'm proud of it. I will leave a link below to look it up. I do recommend that you follow the story on wattpad, because the story have gifs to follow the story.

 **I'm also doing a Q &A with my readers, so any questions you want to ask me or the characters, leave a review!**

 **/odkiRJgvlg0**

Chapter 6

It's been a whole month since the Paul incident. I tapped my pencil against my Calculus textbook, waiting for the last bell to ring. It's been a month since Angela moved in with her Aunt, who still lived in Forks. I was kind of lonely, not having anyone to talk to.

Cullen's disconnected their phones, no longer reachable. The bell rang, so I slid my book into my bag. I grabbed my phone, making sure I'm not forgetting anything. I sighed as I saw my car, happy that it is Friday.

I dart to my car, trying to stay dry as possible. I slipped in my car, tossing my bad on the seat next to me to head home, where I'm prisoner. My dad was not happy at all when I walked in the house last month, covered in blood. Now, I'm grounded for foreseeable future.

I drive the limit, making it home in 15 minutes. I frown when I see a sleek black GTO Mustang parked in my usual spot, so I pull up behind it, turning off the car. I looked around trying to see if I can spot who it could be. Giving up, I get out of the car and head to the house.

I stopped outside the door to hear arguing coming from the inside. I frown as I pushed my way in. The yelling seemed to come from my dad's study, so I head that way.

"Kol, you little shit! Why in the hell would you come with me if you were going to be negative Nancy through this whole thing?!" A female screeched. I hear a crash and my dad sigh with irritation.

Kol? I opened the door to the study to see the office completely trashed. My dad is off to the side, massaging the bridge of his nose. Rebekah was helping Mikael up, who had blood dripping from his lip. Kol was leaning against the desk, sipping a brown liquor from a glass.

All their eyes snapped to me, staring at me. "If isn't my least favorite niece in the world!" Kol was the first to break the silence, standing up straight.

I rolled my eyes, trying to reign in my anxiety. "Trust me, you are not on the top of my list a favorite family members. " I said.

Kol eyed me down, predator look in his eyes, but I stood my ground. "Kol, enough! If you want stay here, you better behave yourself." Dad stepping closer to me, matching Kol's glare.

"If I had the actual energy to question what was going on, I would, but we can talk about this later." I said, before walking upstairs to my room. I didn't get a chance to get my coat off, before my phone started to ring.

I slid it out of my back pocket, looking at the number. It wasn't a number I recognized, so I debated whether to pick it up or not. I slid the answer button over, putting to my ear.

"Hello?!" I said, sitting on my bed.

"Bella, it's Sam Uley." A gruff voice spoke from other end.

"Sam? I didn't expect to hear from you." I didn't know what to say, because he made it quite clear to stay away from La Push.

"I wasn't planning on it, but I need your help. It's about Paul." He said.

I sat up straight after hearing it's about Paul. "What's wrong? Is he okay?" I asked, getting up from my bed.

"Honestly, no. His transition is… complicated. We were keeping an eye on him, but he was mimicking signs of depression. But he has disappeared from our watch and his last thoughts were of you. Have you seen him around?" Sam asked.

"Thoughts? What do you mean?" I said, confused.

"Something that can be discuss in person, among other things. If you find him, please phone me." Sam said.

"Sure, I will keep my eyes open. Bye." I said, hanging up. I sighed as I hooked up my bluetooth to play music. I closed my curtains, shutting out the light. I changed out of my school clothes into to sweats and a t-shirt.

I flopped on my bed, snuggling under the covers. I tapped my phone and going into account, looking for the story I left off, Lonely Light of Morning by Stoneage Woman and Warriora, a Supernatural/Charmed fanfiction.

I pressed play on my music, Mariah Carey - We Belong Together immediately came on. I was tempted to hit next, but damn I loved the song.

My eyes wandered to the digital photo frame on my night table, pictures of Edward and I passing by. I didn't have the heart to get rid of it. I wasn't ready to move on, though it made my Dad happy for Edward to leave. Not that he will ever admit it.

A small knock on my door, snapping me out of staring at the frame. "Bella?" My dad's voice spoke through.

"Yeah?" I said, popping my head up.

"Are you going to eat? Dinner should be ready in another thirty minutes." He asked.

"I'm fine. I had blood today. I'm just going to sleep." I replied, settling back into my bed.

I heard the door creak open, Dad walked in. He snapped on the light, causing my eyes to squint. "Bella, you have stop this." He said, leaning against the wall.

I rolled my eyes at the many times this conversation we have had. "Dad, I'm fine. I just want to be left alone. Why is that soo hard to understand?" I said, aggravation clear by my tone.

"Because I have watched this routine for the past month. You do nothing else. And don't get me started on this song! I have it on repeat in my mind." Dad argued. He snatched the cover off of me.

"Get dress for a run. You need one. And don't make me come back up here." Dad said, ignoring my glare as he walked out my room. I groaned as I shuffled out my bed, going to my closet. I went to athletic portion of my closet. I grabbed my spandex pants with the spandex shirt to match.

I changed into my clothes, then slipped into my hot pink Champion shoes. I slipped my phone into my arm band then my headphones out of my draw. I slipped out my room and down the stairs, Dad waiting for me in similar clothes.

It was weird seeing that there was no suit. "Are you ready?" I asked, wishing to get this over with. I just want to read my story and go to sleep. "Where are the rest of the Mikaelsons'?" I asked, stepping out the door.

"At this point, I don't care. I know the white oak stakes are destroyed, so they can't kill each other. That is all the matter at this point. After you." He said. I went to slide in my earbuds, but Dad took them from my hands.

I scowled. "What now?" I snapped.

"You are just depressing yourself, so no music. I want to talk to you, Bella. I can on one hand count how many times we interacted this past month. Now, run." He said, looking down at me.

I pushed down irritation, feeling guilty. I headed towards the woods, Dad matching my speed. We ran about twenty minutes in silence, before we headed back home.

We slowed down to walk when we saw the house in the distance. "I actually feel better, thanks." I said, cuffing my arm around his.

"Bella, I didn't particularly liked Edward, but I'm sorry that he left. But take it from someone who has experience love and heartbreak several times, it doesn't last, because life moves on." Dad explained. We took seats out on the front porch, light transcending into night.

"I know that, trust me. Knowing that doesn't erase the feeling of betrayal, the heartbreak. For a person who experienced heartbreak, you should understand that, even if I do appreciate the run. And it's not just Edward, I mean my best friends left all on the same day. We were practically siblings and not even a goodbye. I thought our friendship wasn't based on Edward and I's relationship." I wrapped my arms around my legs, looking towards the forest.

Before Dad could respond, we heard a crash from within the house. Dad groaned as he got up from his seat. "You want to take this one?" He asked me already heading to the door.

"Nope, your siblings!" I teased. He went inside the house, closing the door behind him. A light drizzle started and I couldn't help but remove my shoes and socks and stick my feet in the rain. I leaned against the post. I grabbed my phone from its band and going back to my story.

I loved the interaction between Chris and Sam. It was nice to read a story that Sam was the nurturer. The story didn't hide any flaws of the two characters.

I was just getting to the part when Chris and Sam was entering the tribunal when a howl ripped through the silence of the night. I slid back on my shoes. Without thinking, I headed back into the forest, running towards the howl.

I felt sharp pain resonate through my head, while I pushed through. My nose sniffed the air, recognizing the familiar floral scent. My back stiffen as I looked for Tanya, who had to be near. The whines-growls became louder as a clearing came up.

My eyes zoomed in the familiar figure that was wielding a sharp tree branch. She was circling. I looked over to see a massive dark, silver fur wolf, limping. His eyes zoned onto the blonde as he tried to catch her up, but I knew Tanya had the upper hand. That stupid smirk plastered on her face.

I saw the shift of the branch and I knew she was going to attack. Using my vampire speed, I tackled her to the ground. The branch snapped from the force as we tumbled around the ground.

I ended up straddling her to the ground, getting in two lucky punches. She elbowed me in the face, tossing me to the side.

We both looked towards the forest when we heard the thumping of figures running our away. Tanya whipped her curls out of her face, smiling at me. "Another time." She ran off, meeting the forest when the first wolf broke into the clearing. His fur was black and thick as he ran past me with lightening speed.

I didn't get a chance to comprehend, before I was pinned down to the ground with the force that weighed a ton. I felt my collar bone break, gasping from the pain.

When eyes did focus, I was looking in the eyes of the wolf that was injured. He growled, slob dripping. He leaned in, canines clenched tight. His eyes met mine as his growls calmed down. My head shifted, but stopped when the wolf's head followed as if he was in a trance.

I moved my head again and it followed. If I wasn't in pain and suffocating from the massive wolf on top of me, I would laugh at the situation. I felt eyes on us, but a gruff voice spoke out.

"Paul, yield." Sam spoke out, but Paul kept me pinned, but he shifted his paws off my shoulder/ I groaned from relief, yet the pain when my collar bone shifted. A loud whine escaped the silver wolf as he nudged me with his snout.

Using my right arm that wasn't damaged, my hand timidly raised to the wolf's head, rubbing behind his ear. "It's okay, Paul. You're safe." He shifted his body as he laid his head on my lap, along with his paws. I didn't have the heart to make a sound, but my eyes found the group that was surrounding us.

The only one in human form was Sam, who was just dressed in jean shorts. I frowned as the weight lessen on my lap. I looked down to see a nude Paul, laying against my lap, asleep.

I felt the bone snap back into place, sighing from the discomfort. "Jared and Embry, on patrol. The rest of you head back to La Push. I need to talk to Bella." The wolves howled, before running off. Though one russet wolf lingered, looking at me, before shooting off like a piston.

"This is the first time he actually went to sleep, like naps here and there, but not real sleep. He hasn't been himself, but right now, his mind is clear." Sam said, shifting Paul onto the ground. I shifted from his nakedness, choosing to sit on the ground.

"I not sure what you are trying to tell me, Sam. I don't understand the biology of werewolves. I can't help with that." I said, feeling sad that I couldn't help Paul. My thumb brushed his forehead, frown smoothing out.

"Nothing is wrong with Paul physically, but I have my theories. We need to go see Billy Black." Sam ordered. He untied a bundle from his leg, revealing another pair of shorts.

He sighed deeply, before continuing to put the shorts on Paul. I giggled. I freaking giggled and I couldn't help it. Sam gave me an unamused look, before finishing. He tossed Paul over his shoulder.

I got up from the ground. "I can carry him, if you want. I figured it would be a lot faster in your form." I offered. Sam helped me position him over my shoulder.

"I will be right behind you." Sam ordered. I nodded my head, before running in vampire speed. Not longer after, I heard thumps from behind me. I looked back to see a giant black wolf tailing me. I'm not going to lie, fear crept up as I continued my run.

We arrived outside Mr. Black's house, Billy sitting on the porch. Sam walked up to me, taking Paul from me.

"Lay him on the couch. He can sleep there, Sam." Billy announced. Sam nodded, tapping his shoulder on the way in. I remained in front of the house, trying ignore the stare Billy was giving me.

"Hi, Mr. Black. Nice seeing you again." I said, not wanting to be rude.

"I didn't believe it at first, meeting your dad and all." He commented, leaning forward his chair.

I groaned, not wanting to have this particular conversation. "Look, Mr. Black. I can't change what I am, but what I am doesn't determine who I am. I value life just like everyone in the pack. And if you didn't believe that, I would be dead. The Cullens' wouldn't have been living nearby." I said as Sam stepped on the porch.

"So, what do you think is happening, Sam?" Billy turning to Sam, who leaned against the banister.

"I think Paul imprinted on Bella." Sam said, looking to Billy, while I was just frowning, trying to understand.

"Imprinting? What is that?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"It's not like love at first sight, really." I turned around to find Jake behind me. His hair was cut short, facial features more rugged than I last saw him. He was wearing cargo shorts and shoes, but nothing else. I noticed the similar tribal tattoo that the pack has.

"It's more like… gravity moves… suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover…" Jake laughing at my face expression. "... or a friend." He finished off, walking up to face me.

"You're vampire." He said simply, looking down at me.

"Technically, human and vampire. You're a werewolf." I said back, matching his stare.

He smirks. "Technically, a shape shifter, not a werewolf. Thanks for the motorbike." Jake said, moving away.

"Imprinting is the involuntary mechanism by which Quileute shape-shifters find their soulmates. It is a profound, intimate phenomenon." Billy cut in, getting back to the point.

"Did you say… soulmate?" I questioned, eyebrows raised in surprised.

"Though it never happened with a vampire before." Sam commented.

"Maybe her human half is speaking to his wolf. Maybe before her transition, she was meant to be with Paul. I believe her vampire side is rejecting the bond, which could explain his behavior." Billy offered a theory, while I'm over here gobsmacked.

"Can everyone just stop for a second? I need my brain to play catch up. Are you saying that Paul, a man I have barely known, is my soulmate." I said, walking up to Sam.

"That is my theory yes. His wolf has found himself outside your house several times, trying to be close to you. After I used Alpha command to keep his distance, he kind of spiral." Sam explained.

A felt a small flutter and not the good kind. I swear it was one thing after another. "Is there way to free him of it?" I asked, hoping for solution.

Sam looked nervous. "If I'm right, rejecting bond, which has never been done, would leave him in great pain, maybe you too. High possibility he wouldn't survive it." Sam explained gravely.

My face fell as I nodded, understanding. "All I wanted was to forget Edward's stupid, perfect face and wallow in my self pity. I still got Tanya trying to kill me and now… I have a life depending on me, yet again. It nevers stop, does it." I don't know who I was talking to now, but I wanted to get out of here.

I felt like the world crashing down on me and there was nowhere to go.

 **Rosalie's POV**

 **The clock was just striking three in the morning when Tanya made her appearance in the abandoned warehouse, carrying the still figure over her shoulder.**

" **I can see that you were successful." I stated as the the man was dropped at my feet.**

" **Barely. It seems the wolves numbers have increased. Plus, I had a run in with our favorite person." Tanya gloated, looking at the groaning figure.**

" **How is Bella? Hopefully not to crush from the departure of my family." I said, turning around to see my accomplice for tonight.**

" **Who is that?" Tanya questioned, looking at the strange man.**

 **I laughed coldly, turning to face her. "My darling, is Maxmillian Povich. He has the ability of compulsion, which will put our plan in the motion.**

" **Rosalie?" The boy whispered, backing away from me, fear very evidently.**

" **Mike! Nice of you to join us tonight." I said, stepping closer to him.**

" **W-ww-what do you want from me? Where am I?" Mike stuttered over his words.**

 **Using my vampire speed, I straddled him, pinning him against the cold cement. "What I want our dear Bella world come tumbling down. I want her broken, destroyed. Damaged beyond repair and you are going to help me do that, Mike. So, shut up and let nice Max over there make you into the perfect weapon." I got up, giving a slight nod to Max to begin the compulsion.**

 **Tanya followed me. "Are you sure this will work, Rosalie?" Tanya asked.**

" **The bitch is basically a walking poster sign for world peace. I'm going expose her, humiliate her. Then, I want her head spike and coming for her with everything I got." I snarled, walking off to continue plan of destruction.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter 7

I paced in Billy's living room, watching over Paul as he slept. I laughed a little when he started to snore, turning his back to me.

I kept a steady communication with my dad, who has Lucy investigating the 'bond' thing. "What are you doing here?" A groggy voice spoke out. I turned away from the window to meet equally brown eyes, who was looking around confused.

"You don't remember yesterday?" I asked, stepping closer to Paul. He sat up, a frown appearing on his face.

"No, but I do have a migraine the size of Earth." He commented. I walked over to the coffee table, sliding the plate over to him.

"Emily stopped by and left this platter for you. Hopefully you're hungry." I said.

"You never answered my question. Why are you here?" Paul stared me down, angry glint in his eyes.

"That should be something that you should discuss with Sam. I'm only here per request." I commented, annoyed with his attitude.

"Sam wouldn't allow a bloodsucker on our land, let alone associate with one." Paul snapped.

I'm not going to lie, that comment hurt my feelings, but I kept a steady breath to keep calm.

"I'm tired of explaining myself to people. Trust me, this is the last place I want to be, especially here with you." I grumbled, grabbing my sweater from the chair. I went for the front door, but Paul beat me to it, slamming his hand against it. I saw the shake of his body, knowing this is a warning sign for his change.

"Paul… " I said his name, not knowing what to do. His eyes closed shut, hand forming a tight fist. His breathing even out, soon after his trembles faded.

"I'm fine." He grumbled, his eyes opening again. My eyes looked down, avoiding his stare, only to find our hands intertwined and that my body shifted closer to be near him. I didn't even feel this bond, yet my body is responding to him.

I didn't like not feeling in control and after Edward… I pulled my hand away, stepping away from Paul to breathe.

"Let me out." I said, softly, meeting his eyes. Paul seemed to struggle, unsure what to do. Seconds later, he turned away from me and disappeared in Mr. Black's house. I exhaled as I opened the door.

I stopped in my path to see the pack outside, goofing around. They all looked at me in unison, but I laughed as I saw a football hit Embry in the head.

"Do any of you own shirts anymore?" I asked, amused, finally noticing their half dress.

"Too much manliness for you, Bella?" Embry asked, rubbing his head.

I clicked my tongue, rolling my eyes in a thinking motion. "Not impressed at all, especially with you. Leave Emily's cooking alone, you starting to show." I teased. I rolled my eyes when he started to fake cry.

"Anyways, I'm leaving. Tell Sam I can't do the whole babysitting thing." I said, walking off the porch.

"Bella." I groaned as Sam spoke, coming from around the house. I was hoping to sneak off, but that's not happening.

I turned around to face him, but to find Paul standing closer. I looked to Sam, who nodded at my unasked question, which was: Did he tell Paul? And judging from looks he was giving me, I would assume so.

I couldn't tell if he was happy or disgusted, but he stared and stared some more. "Sam, I need to go." I stated once more, hoping he take pity on me, but nope. The look on his face said it all to me.

"We discuss this last night, Bella." Sam countered, stepping closer.

"I understand what we discuss and I will help as much as I can to help out, but I can't put my life on hold. Plus, I have to talk to someone about this 'imprinting' and see if they can be of assistance." I explained.

"And will you please stop staring at me like that!" I snapped, my irritation spiked.

Paul's eyes blinked, before frowning at me. "I can't help it, Ms. Prissy Pants." He snapped.

A feeling of giddiness swelled in me when he said that annoying nickname, but I immediately squashed the feeling. "Your attitude is growing old." I retorted. Someone snorted, while the boys laughed at us. Sam looked over my shoulder and the laughs died down to awkward coughs.

"What about Tanya, then? Should we be expecting her?" Sam questioned, ignoring Paul's questioning look.

"She has been trying to kill me for nearly an year, so the answer to your question… yes." I joked, laughing at myself. I trailed off when everyone was looking between Paul and I. "What?"

"I'm taking you home. Stay here until I come back with my truck." Paul said, looking at me once more.

"I'm okay to walk home, Paul." I started to argue, but my protests died when I saw his eyes darken.

"No, I will take you home, so stop being difficult." Paul ordered, before running off.

" _No, I will take you home, so stop being difficult."_ Embry mimic perfectly, while Jared made hearts out of his fingers.

Paul and I rode in silence, with straying looks between the two of us.

I tapped my fingers against my knee, trying to push through the awkwardness.

"Sorry." Paul said, suddenly. I questioned if I heard correctly.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked, looking towards him.

"For breaking your collarbone. I wouldn't have done…" Paul started to say. I eyed his hand on the steering wheel, white appeared on his knuckles.

"Paul, I'm fine and I'm not mad. I've been through worst." Obviously that was the wrong thing to say, because Paul jerked off to the side of the road.

He got out of the car, slamming the door shut. I jumped from the surprise of it as I watched him pace back and forth.

He slammed his hand against the hood of the car, snapping me out of my daze. I got out the car and walked to Paul, whose back was to me.

I swallowed my hesitation, my hand smoothed down his forearm and onto his hand, locking our fingers together. I figured that touch was what he responds to well. I wrapped my other arm against his waist, laying my head against his extremely warm back.

"I don't like feeling… so out of control. But when you are near me… touching me. I have never felt so right. I don't know whether to find it freeing or terrifying." Paul said, locking his hand around the one on his waist.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I remained quiet. I understood, no I felt, the way he was feeling, but then Edward's memory pops into my mind, sending my emotions into a tail spin. I never wanted to be that vulnerable, but it seem fate doesn't really care. I felt slight guilty not embracing this once in a lifetime, seeing that people all around the world seek for their other half for years.

"Someone's been taking notes from the Notebook." I mumbled, getting the reaction that I wanted. Paul laughed, patting my hand. He pulled away, turning around to face me. It was nice to see a lightness to him, more his age.

"In all seriousness, I want to figure this out and I hope my presence is enough to sustain you until we find a solution." I said.

Paul nodded, walking me over to the passenger side, opening my door. After getting in, he closes my door. He gets back to the driver side.

After about ten minutes, we pulled up to my house. Paul settled the engine, sitting back in his seat.

"I would invite you in, but vampires and wolves doesn't seem like the best situation right now." I said. Also, I knew that Kol was in the house and he was great at antagonizing people.

Paul nodded. I went to get out the truck, but Paul grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him.

"Stay out of the woods, Bella. If you are in trouble, I will find you. Promise me." Paul asked me, looking into my eyes.

With the way he was looking at me, I didn't have the heart to argue. "Okay, Paul." I retorted, giving his hand a tight squeeze. I let go, getting out the car, then closed the door. I felt his eyes followed me all the way up to the door.

I knocked on the door, not having my key. "Who is it?" Kol spoke, knowing exactly who was at the door.

"Open the damn door!" I snapped, smacking the door.

"Sorry, I don't know a 'open the damn door'." Kol mocked. Patience wearing thin, I was just about to kick the door in when it swung opened, Mikael popping into sight.

"Bella, you're okay." Mikael says, stepping away to make room for me to walk through.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I said, glaring at Kol as I walked into the kitchen.

"No reason. Just worried." Mikael said, sliding a cup of coffee my way. I smiled widely as picked up the hot beverage, moaning at the Vanilla scent.

"I'm fine. Where is Dad and Lucy?" I asked, then sipped on the steaming coffee.

"They are both in the office, going over grimoires." Mikael explained.

I 'hmmed' as I made my way to the office. The doors were wide opened, so I walked in to find books spread out all over. Lucy was lounging on the leather couch and Dad was sitting at his desk, flipping through the pages of heavy leather bound book.

They both looked up at me. "So, what do you think?" I asked, getting right down to the subject.

They looked between the two of them, before settling back on me. "We combed over these texts several times, since you called." Dad said, sitting the book down.

"Do you think we could find the answers in these… volumes?" I asked, glancing at the books.

"Bella, all witches are bound to the Earth, but we all have specialities like… doctors. I specialized into manipulating natural elements, which the Bennett line does best. There are some who master bonds or auras." Lucy explained, looking to me.

"Do you know of any witches that can be of assistance?" I asked, wishing to skip all the dramatic pauses.

"I know of a few. Two of them are in New Orleans and the one I trust is a recluse. The last time I saw him was two years ago… in Ghana." Lucy responded, looking to Elijah.

"And the witches in New Orleans hate vampires, Mikaelsons in particular." Dad finished the thought.

"I will try to connect with the other side and talk with my ancestors, but we are very protective of our own, so I don't expect results." Lucy said, getting up from the couch.

"What about my ancestors? You think they would be assistance." I asked. I mean my lineage has to go beyond Esther.

"Your ancestors always tend to lean towards the dark arts, Bella. Even if I wanted to, they don't reside with light witches." Lucy explained.

"And I will try to make contact with New Orleans witches." Dad said, leaving the room with his cell.

"So, how do you feel?" Lucy asked, a smile gracing her face.

"Feel about what?" I asked, avoiding the obvious.

Lucy's brown eyes narrowed up at me. "Bella, I mean you found your soulmate. Are you not happy?" She asked, moving her legs up on the couch, twisting to face me as I sat down next to her.

"A part of me, yes. I can't deny that. But Edward... " I started to say, but Lucy cut in.

"Edward's not here, Bella and you can't keep putting your life on hold or stop experiencing. Whether you want to be with Paul or not, that's okay! That doesn't make you a bad person. If you do decide you want to be with him, it doesn't have to be a relationship from the start. It's an adjustment for all parties. Start off at your own pace and he will just have to respect that." Lucy said, patting my leg.

"Thanks, that actually made me feel a little bit better." I smiled, getting up from the couch. "Same day, next week." I joked, leading to Lucy to laugh a little.

I walked out of the office and into the living room to find Mikael sitting on the couch. What made me stop was what he was wearing. I rubbed at my eyes, making sure they wasn't deceiving me. I looked again and he was still wearing a black t-shirt with gray sweatpants.

"This wasn't my idea." Mikael simply said, scowl on his face.

"I don't know how many times I tried to convince Dad and you to wear casual wear, and now that I see it… it's weird. You don't look like a thousand year old vampire." I stated, sitting down next to Mikael.

"I don't like this… fleece! It's too soft." Mikael pulled at his sweatpants, while I just laughed at his expression. I grabbed the amazon fire tv remote to browse to Supernatural on Netflix.

I clicked on where I left off, curling up against the couch. Mikael seem to forget his attire as his focus went to the show.

I was just settling down when Rebekah made an appearance, stopping in the doorway. "You look nice, Dad." She said, completely ignoring my presence. Mikael just smiled, mostly likely at the 'Dad' part, which surprises me that she would be comfortable using that term. She went to sit on the recliner, but I stopped her.

"Why don't you sit here? It is more comfortable." I said, giving the two more bonding time. Rebekah gave me look before switching spots with me. I reclined in my seat, finally relaxing after the long day.

Day bled into night and I was the only one left in the living room, watching Supernatural. I get up to open the windows to let in the cool rainy breeze, but frowned when I saw Paul walking along the perimeter of my house.

"What the hell?" I whispered, pulling away to go find my shoes. I walked to the kitchen, slipping on my house boots. I stepped out, closing the door behind me. I ran around the house, only to bump into Paul, who caught me around the waist.

"Bella, what are you doing out?" He asks, shielding his eyes from the heavy rain.

"I should be asking you that. I thought you went home." I said, trying to keep dry unsuccessfully.

"I never said I wouldn't come back. I'm making sure you're safe." Paul said annoyed, looking down at me.

I laughed. "Grumpy, I'm fine!" I argued.

"I know you're fine, because I'm here. So go back inside and go to sleep." Paul retorted, leading me back to the door. We stopped outside the door, protected from the rain.

"You have two choices: either go home and get some sleep or you can come in and get some sleep." I ordered, swiping the wet hair off his forehead.

"Are you always this stubborn?" He countered, planting his hand above my head and looking down at me. I swallowed down the anxiety at the way he was looking at me. I felt flutters in my stomach, failing at the smile that crept on my face.

"According to the circumstances, we are meant to be, so we are stuck together." I teased, turning to go in the house. I stepped out of the way to let him in.

"Go through those doors into laundry room, remove your clothes." I rolled my eyes at his smirk. "Don't flatter yourself. I will be back." I said. I went upstairs to Mikael's room. I knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in." Mikael said.

I opened the door to see Mikael, sitting against the headboard of his bed. He looks up to me, smiling. "Finally going to bed." He states, laying his pad on his lap.

"Soon, but I was wondering if … Rebekah bought you more shirts and sweatpants. And if I can borrow a pair?" I asked, moving more into the room.

"She's bought me a month supply worth. I'm sure I can spare a pair." Mikael said, going to his closet. I stepped closer, but stopped when I saw a familiar face. There was a beautiful painting of Elizabeth, Niklaus' mother, sitting on a stand. The lights hit the portrait on a perfect angle.

The painting was of that night she gave birth. The painting capture the true love and admiration as she held Niklaus in her arms.

"Do you like it?" Mikael asked, come to stand next to me.

"It is amazing! Dad always wondered where Klaus got his interest in art." I commented, staring at the painting.

Mikael smiled, proudly. "I remembered Niklaus walking in on me, or my other self, drawing. I think it was the only time that Mikael spent quality time with him, teaching him. I plan on giving him the painting of Elizabeth." Mikael stared at the painting.

"Klaus probably won't admit it out loud, but I'm sure he will appreciate the fact he has a face to put to the mystery woman in his life. To see the love that she held for him in her last moments. You did beautifully with this painting, Mikael." I commented, throwing an around his shoulder.

"That makes me feel better about it. I'm anxious to see him." Mikael said, closing the closet.

I frowned as I heard what he said. "What? When are you seeing Klaus?" I asked, taking the set of clothes from Mikael.

"Elijah was denied help from the witches, but Niklaus request urgent family meeting. Elijah has us flying out tomorrow." Mikael shared, but stopped in his tracks.

"Why do you need a pair of my clothes?" Mikael asks, sitting back on his bed.

If it was Dad asking me, I probably would consider to lie. "Paul was scouting outside and he refused to go home, so I didn't want to leave him in the rain, so he will be staying with us tonight." I said. I leaned over and kiss his cheek before heading for the door.

"I will be expecting him at breakfast." Mikael said in a way that I couldn't deny.

"Okay, Gramps! Goodnight." I laughed, closing the door.

I headed back kitchen to see laundry partially closed. "Paul, I have clothes."

He peeks out from behind the door, looking to me. I settled the clothes in his hands. I moved around the kitchen, grabbing artisan bread, cheddar cheese, butter and bacon. I placed two skillets on the stove, turning on one electric burner.

"Do the clothes fit alright?" I asked, settling bacon in the skillet in low heat. I placed a cutting board down and started to butter several pairs of artisan bread.

I heard the door shuffled opened, heavy footsteps stepping on the wooden floors.

"What are you cooking?" Paul asked, standing over my shoulder.

"A bacon grilled cheese. My favorite food. Ever had one?" I questioned going to sit down.

"It never crossed my mind to mix the two." He commented, taking a seat at the table across from me.

"Well get ready to get your mind blown. The best thing since French Toast." I commented.

"I'm a waffle person, personally." Paul smiled at my offended look.

"That is a deal breaker for me. I rather you preferred pancakes." I went to get up, but waved me down at went to flip the bacon for me.

"Waffles are good with cream cheese and peanut butter. You should try it sometimes." Paul tried to persuade me. He set the bacon off to the side and took control off the cooking. He started the other pan, while I just observed.

"We'll see about that." I mumbled, tapping my fingers on the table. "So, how do Sam feel about all this?" I asked, not wanting Paul to get in trouble with the pack.

"He understands, because if he was in the same situation, he would do the same. Even if he didn't, I would still be here." Paul said.

I smiled, feeling the warmth of my cheeks. "That's sweet, but I can protect myself, Paul. You don't have to put everything on hold. I'm sure there is other things you want to do, besides babysit me." I countered, trying to put a damper on my feelings, because the way I'm feeling now… it is too fast.

He sets a plate bacon grilled cheese sandwiches in the middle of us, one already in his free hand. "You right. There is other things I want to do… like to get to know you better than already. Look Bella, I know how you feel about this entire situation, especially after that… bloodsucker left." He gruffed out the last part, ignoring my frown at his term for vampires.

"You don't have to feel obligated to be with me. What matters is how you feel. Nothing else." Paul stated, already on his second sandwich.

I felt sad that he didn't he consider himself in the equation as if he didn't matter. "What about your feelings, Paul? Even if I didn't have the bond affecting me, I would still want you to be happy." I countered. I placed my sandwich back on the plate, focusing my attention on him.

"Just you breathing make me happy, Bella. Why are you pressing the issue so much?" Paul looked to me, seeing myself reflected in his eyes.

"Because you're my bonded. This bond works both ways, you know. I don't know. I'm just frustrated. I feel like I'm failing you, Paul. Edward has me so turned, I don't know left from right or up from my down. I feel stupid." I took a deep breath, trying to avoid the waterworks.

"Cullen is an idiot. It makes me mad, yet extremely grateful that he didn't appreciate all you. And you're not failing me, Bella. Don't put that pressure on your shoulders." Paul looked at me seriously, clasping his hand onto mines.

"You're pretty sweet when want to be." I teased, patting his face softly.

He growled. "Keep that as our secret." Paul whispered, looking at me. He slid the plate to me, urging me to eat. I picked up the sandwich, taking a bite.

We sat in silence for about ten, finishing off the last two sandwiches. I took the plates, while Paul grabbed the the pans and the knife from the stove. We stood side by side, washing and drying dishes. I finished washing the knife, handing it over to Paul. A moment later, I smelled the blood before I heard the hiss. I looked to Paul's hand to see a shallow cut on his palm.

"I'm sorry, Paul." I said, grabbing a dry towel from the nearby counter. I pressed it, knowing it was going to heal. I was startled to feel warm fingertips brush under my left eye. I look to the window to see that my vampiric features was revealed. I looked away, feeling embarrassed, yet scared that he would realize the quite difference between the two of us.

I removed the towel, the cut healed already. I smiled awkwardly, avoiding his stare. "I'm usually more in control than that." I commented. I tried to get around to throw away the bloodied towel, but Paul pulled me back to the spot.

I waited for him to say something sappy like before, but he just simply kiss my cheek before taking the towel away. It was just suppose to be comfort kiss, but it was so much more for the both us. His acceptance and me falling even harder.

"We should get some sleep." I said, heading upstairs.

"And where will I be sleeping?" He countered, following me up. I just lead him to my room, closing behind us.

"In here with me. I would give you the guest room, but some family is visiting and I don't really trust my uncle to be on his best behavior around you." Partially that was true, but truly I wasn't ready for him to go. He looked around the room, taking in my sanctuary.

"I was expecting N'Sync or Backstreet Boys posters and pink." He joked, looking to me.

I smiled. "One Direction girl. Oh, Harry!'" I teased, batting my eyes. I laughed at his annoyed expression. "You would be glad that I have grown out of that stage." I said, heading into my closet. I grabbed my plush socks from my shelf, then headed back out. Paul held my picture frame, watching the collections of Edward and I passing by. I walked up, gently taking the frame.

I sighed as I turned over the frame, taking out the memory card. "You don't have to." Paul said.

"It's time for me to stop living in the past. I'm going to enjoy the now." I snapped the memory card, feeling good. I set the frame on the bedside table.

"I should make a pallet on the floor, so you can go to sleep." Paul said.

I pulled the covers on my bed back. "Get in." I said, nudging my head to the bed. Paul looked at me, eyebrow perched. Seeing that I wasn't relenting, he hesitantly got in, leaving the covers over his legs. I turned the lights off, then headed on the otherside of the bed. I slid on my fluffy socks, before getting under the cover. I laid on my side, facing Paul.

"Are you okay about this? I can sleep on the floor." Paul offered, looking uncomfortable.

"Paul, lay down and relax. Plus, Sam has said that you haven't been sleeping, so sleep." I said, tugging at his shirt to encourage him to lay down. Paul relented, laying on his side facing me.

I was ready to move on, ready to let Edward go. I was still sad about him leaving, but I hope he is happy.

"I can't go to sleep when you are staring at me in my sleep." Paul mumbled.

I remembered the innocent kiss on the cheek, leading to the butterflies. I felt my heart race at the idea as to what I am about to do.

Paul's eyes opened, looking towards me. "Bella, your heart is… " I cut him off when I pulled him into a kiss. It took him second to react, but when he did, it was more than I imagined. His fingers entangled themselves into my hair, pulling me closer. My hands rested on the collar of his shirt, clutching the fabric.

I almost came undone when he nibbled at my bottom lip. I didn't know how I found the strength, but I pulled away in pants, placing my hands between the two of us. Paul's arms encircled my waist, holding me close.

I took deep breaths to come back down from the euphoria that I felt kissing him. I felt so grounded, felt wanted. A kiss from him made me felt like I found my place in this world, no longer lost.

With Edward, there was always this uncertainty as where we were headed, but I was in love and didn't care to think about the long run.

"What are you thinking?" Paul asked, but I could detect the hesitation. I didn't like how I was the reason behind it.

"That a kiss shouldn't be that amazing. And that I want to see where we go from here, Paul. I might need a little more time, but I want give us a chance." I smiled, clasping his face. With a gentle kiss to the forehead, Paul pulled me into his side. We went to sleep into each other arms.


End file.
